walkypediafandomcom-20200214-history
Danny Wilcox
Danny Wilcox was the original star of Roomies!, though his position in the Walkyverse was later downgraded to 'recurring bit player'. He also features in Dumbing of Age. Walkyverse Danny Jenkins Wilcox is dependable, trustworthy and usually pretty nice. He's not a lot of fun at parties, but you can count on him to drive you home. (Though he's not above barking a few platitudes at you along the way.) He's got a very low threshold for the exotic, a trait which he believes is his strength. History Danny Wilcox went to high school with Joe Rosenthal, and it was here that he first met and fell in love with Sal. This is also where he first met Mary Bradford, but the less said about that, the better. Roomies! At college, Danny quickly gained the affection of Joyce Brown, who he tried his best to ignore. During a small monologue with no-one to hear it, he met Alex. He found that his childhood memories had been embellished. After getting a bed to the head, he gets some bad news - Sal is moving again and is breaking up with him. To cheer him up, Joe bought him the comic Robo-Vac #1. His bike was stolen, and Joyce announced their engagement, much to his own surprise. Sal then turns up in his room when he goes to get his coat. Escaping an approaching Joyce, they meet Alex and David. Sal then says goodbye again. During his second year of college, Danny met Howard Lesse and his sister, Ruth. Striking up a rapport with her to stop her from beating up Joe, he is invited over to her house during the weekend. Repulsed by her drunken friends, he tells Ruth of his worries about Sal and how he isn't as stable as he looks. Over time, he becomes more depressed about his situation, especially when Ruth admonishes him for mistreating Joyce and leading her on. Tired of being the good guy, he starts drinking with Billie and ends up drunk. When he ends up driving drunk in Ruth's car, she follows him in Ron's car. Trying to get him to pull over, she spots a truck about to cross the divide and into Danny. She bashes Danny out of the way and is killed by the collision with the truck. After getting out of the hospital and spending a night in the cells, Danny is still depressed by the death of Ruth. When Billie moved into Danny's dorm room after getting kicked out by Ron and Carly Spencer, the two of them constantly clashed and argued. During the summer, Mary berates Danny for drinking and having no hope left, and Billie arrives to tell him her feelings about her life. As the tension grows between them, Danny and Billie decide to visit Mount Rushmore, whilst Joe and Mary tag along. After a brief detour to Botcon (at Joe's request), they arrive. Alone on the park walk, Danny and Billie are overcome by hormones and start making out. As they start a home run, Billie stops Danny, saying that she wants to be good and can't do this. Unhappy with her life, she appeals to Danny to help her recover, and he accepts. Danny tries to talk to Howard on Billie's request, but Howard tells him to leave. Whilst revising, Mary tells him that Billie is drunk at a party and he goes to see her. It turns out she has only had one, but she is distraught for her lack of self-control. She tells him that Mary had sex with a guy at the party, and he confronts her on this. Chastised for believing Billie, Mary tells him to leave. Whilst helping Billie get her stuff from Ron and Carly's, he find that Howard has moved in with them. At the same time, Mary arrives and immediately gets in a fight with Billie. The two of them demand that Danny back each of them up. When Danny refuses to turn on Mary, Billie runs off in anger. When Mary tries to congratulate for staying moral, he ignores her, angry at her for making him choose. He realizes that he's a flip-flop with no direction, and decides to change that by saving Howard from Ron. Driving off to catch up to Billie, he reveals that Mary did sleep around and implies that she's pregnant. Finding Billie, he tells her how wrong he was to doubt her, and Billie forgives him. It's Walky! Billie and Danny later decided to rent a house together, along with Joe and Howard. Soon after, Walky arrives and is introduced to Danny as an old friend. Oddly familiar, he finds him weird and avoids him, until Joe reveals that he knows where Joyce is. Telling him all about her past, Walky moves on. As graduation approaches, Danny realizes that he and Billie will be separated whilst he interns elsewhere. He decides to propose to her, but a meeting with Mary makes him realize that he shouldn't worry about where they are headed, and just see where they are. Getting an internship in Colorado, Billie suggests they go visit Walky when she is next in the state and off from school. Visiting in November, they arrive after Joe has finished training and joined SEMME. After Walky has persuaded Joe to hide, he shows Billie and Danny around, until they get the fateful news that Joe has died during a fire. Despite Walky's subtle hints, they leave mourning their friend. During the Culmination storyline, Billie and Danny are again in Denver seeing Attack of the Clones. When Sal turn all of North America yellow, Walky takes him to see her and he comforts her for being dishonest with herself. He tells her that things will be better, until The Cheese arrives and he is ushered out. Noticing Joe, he is at first confused until Joyce flies through a wall. He tells her she is still strong, and to use her anger and her brain. This prompts Sal to defeat The Cheese, much to Danny's distress as he fears to lose her again. He then notices that Joe is actually alive and freaks out that Walky and Sal are related. Danny continues to visit Sal in jail, much to Billie's distaste. Revealing how he still feels for her, Billie storms out. However, she later returns and he promises to pay more attention to her. However, he still continues to visit Sal, even after Joyce tries to tell him that he is only infatuated with Sal, just as Joyce was with him. Not that it mattered, since Sal is "kidnapped" by Jason Chesterfield almost immediately after Danny and Joyce's conversation. A few months after Sal's escape, she attempts to visit Danny's apartment, only to run into Billie instead. A fight ensues that tears down Danny's door and most of the hallway outside, until Sal promises Billie she would stay out of Danny's life and leaves. When Danny arrives on the scene, Billie tells him the damage was done by burglars, and he never finds out about her encounter with Sal. Sal eventually breaks her promise and sneaks into Danny's apartment when he's alone, intending to seduce him. Danny talks her into going to dinner to talk it out, during which he tells Sal that he can't betray Billie like this anymore, and had grown to truly appreciate her after realizing he had taken her for granted. He also reveals that he was planning to propose to Billie. Danny tells Sal that he does care about her, and Sal responds that that was the problem: nobody else does. She leaves soon afterwards. During the final days of It's Walky!, Danny gets a call from Billie saying she is at SEMME HQ and it's under attack. Going to his car, he find that Joe and Rachel have turned it into Ultra Car. Finding they plan to storm the Martian Mothership, he convinces Joe to let him go with them so he can save Billie. Once there, he fights the zombie crew of the USS Destiny and finds Phil, the janitor. Some time after the Martian invasion, he joins Joe in fighting Monkey Master in Ultra Car, only to get badly hurt in the process and carted off in an ambulance. Joyce and Walky! Danny and Billie finally get married, despite the grumblings of Joyce and Sal. On the tenth anniversary of the Walkyverse, Billie gives birth to their first child, a daughter named D.J. Wilcox. During this time, Danny is visited by another D.J. Wilcox, the product of an alternate reality where Danny married Sal instead of Billie. Alternate D.J. attempts to warn his father of grave impending danger, to little avail. The Wilcoxes later attend Joyce and Walky's wedding. Shortpacked! He and Billie made an appearance at the wedding of Mike Warner and Amber O'Malley, along with D.J. and their son, Stephen Wilcox. They apparently also started teaching Sunday school at some point in time. Trivia *Seems to be a fan of Christian artist Rebecca St. James. *Since sexual orientation is consistent across both universes, the fact that DoA Danny is bisexual means his Walkyverse counterpart is retroactively bisexual as well. Walkyverse Danny may have realized this at some point, just not on-panel. Dumbing of Age Danny believes in love, dammit, above all else! Love and stability. And loyalty. Love, stability, and loyalty! These are all very important. History Danny followed his best friend, Joe, and his high school girlfriend, Dorothy Keener, to IU, despite the fact that its computer science program was somewhat lacking. It was a decision he'd regret almost immediately, since Dorothy broke up with him before the end of move-in day. However, that same evening, he met Amazi-Girl in an encounter that would dramatically reshape his college life forever. (She also saved him from getting beaten up in the process.) Shortly thereafter, he started getting closer to Amber O'Malley, a Computer Science classmate who shared many of his ex-girlfriend's characteristics and interests. However, he ultimately decided against pursuing a romance with her for two reasons. For one, he worried that he'd just be rebounding with a "Dorothy clone". The other reason was a little more complicated: he'd fallen for Amazi-Girl. Around this time, he came close to having sex with Billie after she came by to interview him about his encounters with the campus vigilante, but wound up turning her down for the same reason. Danny began going out nightly, attempting to stir up trouble in the hopes of attracting Amazi-Girl's attention again. She eventually relented and the two of them quickly developed a long distance, Mario Kart-based relationship that soon turned into "heavy petting, awkwardly prohibited by an outfit that only opens up in the back under a cape." After being pseudo-kidnapped by Amber's villainous father, Blaine O'Malley, Danny was surprised to find Amazi-Girl coming after him - and even more surprised when (one parental beat-down later) he discovered that Amazi-Girl was actually Amber all along. Following an embarrassing secret-identity-mixup, he started tutoring Sal Walkerton in the finer points of math. He also began spending time with Amber's old boyfriend, Ethan Siegal, one of the few other people on campus familiar with Amber's nocturnal vigilantism. So far, it's been a very... educational experience for him. Trivia *If it wasn't for Joe, Danny would be the least popular "main" cast member in DoA. Most notably, he came in dead last in the first "most popular undergrad character" poll. *He's also consistently voted the least attractive male member of the DoA cast. *He and Joe have been best friends since kindergarten. Apparently, there's a drawing of the two of them riding a dragon together still up on Danny's fridge back home. *Despite this, Dorothy still took Danny's virginity. *Joe attempted to get him a prostitute once. He's since apologized for it. *Unwittingly acted as cameraman for Joe's sex video with Roz DeSanto after they strapped a webcam to his foot. *Unironically enjoys watching My Little Pony, which is a plus in Amber's book. *A fan of comic books, most notably Robo-Vac. *Nicknamed "Wonderbread" by Sal. * It has recently been discovered (by himself) that Danny is bisexual. According to David Willis, this reveal had been planned from the very beginning. *His official sexuality is bisexual romantic monogamous. He isn't really open to casual sex, which is why he turned down Billie so hard. Gallery Danny.png Danny iw2.jpg Danny doa.png|Danny actually has cripplingly low self esteem and you guys are making it worse. Be nice to him jeez! Tumblr nidzy312C21sm8ur3o1 540.png|brown hair, green hoodie, jeez, is it possible to have more boring outfits?! References Category:Dumbing of Age Category:Roomies! Category:Shortpacked! Category:It's Walky! Category:Characters Category:Indiana University Students Category:Wilcox Family